A Day to Remember
by storycreater
Summary: AU One-shot NamineXRoxas and a little bit of SoraXKairi. They say romance only comes in fairytale stories children read, but have you ever thought about romance in reality? Fluff alert! I PLAN TO CHANGE THE WHOLE STORY INTO A FOUR-SHOT COLLECTION


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone!! My first one-shot story, hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't and will never own kingdomhearts _'cries' _arg, I just wish I own it! but I just have to be greatful it was made.

* * *

"Namine!" Kairi called out. No response. Only the sweet songs of birds and the whisper of the morning breeze along with mild sounds of people was heard throughout the area where Kairi was occupying with. She turned her head and squint at every corner of the park as possible, hoping to find any signs of blond hair. Then, to her ease, she found who she was looking for out of the corner of her eye and immediately went straight for her as she continued to call out her name.

"Wait up, Kairi! wait up!" a brown haired girl yelled after her friend, while trying to take hold of all the shopping bags making herself stumble along the way.

About an hour ago, Kairi and Selphie decided to go shopping with Namine, and during that time, Namine disappeared out of sight causing Kairi to get worried.

Relief washed away her worried expression and soon reach her. Because of her eagerness, Kairi hugged Namine tight before she could even give herself enough time to recover from searching her twin.

Namine is the kind of girl who lacks strenght; she's very sensitive and weak. In contrast to Kairi, she has a strong willpower and knows how to fight when needed (it's not the kind of fight when you like kill people around, it's the kind of fight when you bravely say and talk about a problem instead of making it more intense.) Kairi always stand up for her shy little sister since they were young, so she must've gotten use to it and started her side of being over-protective of Namine.

Kairi then unlock her tight embrace with the girl and worriedly ask, "Namine, we've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"

"I'm just drawing here, Kairi, there's nothing to worry about," she replied with innocence in her voice. They where in a park close to the mall where they have been shopping earlier. Only a few people were in the park today, which makes the place quiet and peaceful; the kind of place perfect for Namine.

"But you should have told me that you're planning on going here, so I shouldn't have been worried looking for you," Kairi said a little angry at her, yet still worried from the thought of never seeing her again. She placed her hands on her hip and glared at the girl whose sitting innocently on the lush grass.

"Oh, sorry, I should have thought of that in the first place," she apologized with a sly smile, "silly me."

Selphie--who's been following Kairi--finally reach the two twins. She's running out of breath with the shopping bags still with her. "Kai...ri, you...should have waited...for me_,_" she panted. Of course, who shouldn't be tired when you run around a whole block carrying loads of shopping bags?

"Oh, sorry about that," Kairi giggled.

Selphie collapes down on the grass to rest, after taking in some air, she began to talk, "You know, Kairi, you shouldn't be worried so much about Namine. I know she's been weak since then, but it's not like she's gonna die or something."

Her words send realization to Kairi as it spoke the truth, so she didn't have any reasons to argue with her and just stayed quiet. Even though Selphie is kind of happy-go-lucky person, she do have some points in someway.

The girls kept on having conversations unaware of someone staring at them from the far distance.

-0000000000000000-

Roxas dreamly stare at the three girls--oh, should I correct it, it was Namine his looking at.

He sigh thinking about her. Ever since he first saw her, he recognize that predictable feeling when you found someone you want to be with. Guess what it is... it was love, as you can see.

He had a crush on Namine ever since. Her eyes were so hyptonizing. He is attracted to her hair, her smell, her personality, everything about her is admired by him. Not that you think his gay or something, but that is not the problem, he don't even know if she like him back too. Roxas and Namine have been friends since elementary, it's very hard to tell what feelings other people have. 'guess that's what life really is; always normal and the usual ordinary life.

He kept on staring at her until someone tap his shoulder. He jumped back in surprize and turned to the direction of the person who just disturbed him and his 'fairytale.'

"What the-- Sora?"

"Ha ha ha," came the familiar laugh of his cousin.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Roxas ask, annoyed at what he did to distract him on his thinking.

"I should ask you the same," Sora chuckled. His eyes were watering from his burst of laughter and carelessly wiped them of. "What are YOU doing here?" he ask back with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas sigh, his cousin is very playful. He just want to punch him and yell at him to mind his own business. But the problem is, he can't do this bad action to his cousin. He knows that it's a wrong way to reply. He just have to control himself.

Roxas didn't answer, but Sora knows why. He look at what his staring at earlier and suddenly the answer hit him.

"Ohhhh, that's why," Sora said playfully.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, "It's none of your business, so go the heck away from me!"

But Sora just laugh even more. (Gosh, he couldn't even see that his cousin is serious, oh well.)

He slowly regained his voice, but still kept a wide grin that covered about much of his face.

"You don't have to hide it from me," he began, "I know you quite well." he continued to smile at him and look at the girls far away. Roxas just stare at him as he begin to calm his nerves a bit. He recognize something when he tried reading his mind, this it made him curious about him.

Roxas and Sora are similar in someways too, like to Kairi and Namine. Both has the same colored eyes and spiky hair (besides it's color.) Each of their face is similarily identical, and can be compared easily with just the use of one eye.

Their behaviors are one of the things that seperates them; Roxas is the kind of guy who always act serious and gets mad easily (Not that I'm saying he's strick all the time, ok?) and Sora is a hyper kid which makes them not that close at all times, unlike Namine and Kairi.

"I admire someone too, you know," Sora continued.

_"Why in the world is he saying all this crap to me all of a sudden?" _Roxas thought, but he found that Sora's pointing out something he doesn't know.

"OK...?" he ask--now calmly--but Sora just grinned at him as if trying to hide a secret. His hands behind his head.

Roxas examined Sora's face suspiciously and then peered at the person who's Sora's looking at earlier too. He noticed that that person was Namine's twin sister, Kairi, which Sora now has his eye on.

With that, he became concious of the situation and concluded his cousin have a soft spot for Kairi. _"No wonder..."_ he thought

Instead of making fun of him in return for what he did, Roxas just understood what he feels.

"So you like her too, huh," He said, not even questioning it to confirm his prediction. Sora's smile faded away and he glance up at him, now knowing his cousin know's who he's talking about. Sora just nodded.

"So I guess we're the same," Roxas said and they both proceeded looking at the two girls they have loved and will still love forever.

-00000000000000000000000-

Hours have past as Roxas went to a place where he won't be bothered by Sora again. It is a place above a cliff where you can see the horizon clearly. It is surrounded by trees and many different kinds of delicate flowers, (something that are easy on the eye) where many insects, like bees, like to hang around and pollinate them. The aroma of it surrounds the place. It is a special location for Roxas (more of a sacred place or sanctuary) because it's where he think things through about any random stuff and where he expresses his feelings to the whole world.

There, he stands and stare at the horizon, not having a care in the world.

00000000000000000000000-

Mean while, Kairi and Namine are now finding their way home. Selphie had already left them earlier.

"Um, Kairi?" Namine said, breaking the silence as she glance at her by her side.

"hmm?" Kari ask and halted before looking back at her.

"Do you mind if I go back at the park?" she lied, " I think I forgot something."

"Ok, How about if I go with you?" she agreed with a smile.

"No thanks, I can go there alone."

Kairi once again became worried stiff. "Are you sure you don't need me? I mean it's getting dark out, you know."

"I told you, it's ok, nothing will happen to me, I promise," she smiled.

"Ok," Kairi said, still unsure if she's doing the right thing, "But be back as soon as you can, ok?"

Namine just smiled and they each turned into a different direction.

Namine was now alone and she walk straight to the cliff, but when she got there, she saw that there's someone who already got there first.

-00000000000000000000-

Roxas was staring blankly at the sunset, thinking af a whole new world with Namine by his side, but then, a soft hand--light feathered almost that you can't feel it--touch his shoulder. That small touch made him flinch and instantaneously jump back.

He saw that it was just Namine. _"Wait...Namine?!"_

It became very quiet and they could only hear the soft wind blew against their hair as they gaze at each other for a moment long enough.

"Oh, hi...Namine," Roxas greeted awkwardly, still not sure if she's just an imagination or not. "Hey, Roxas," she answered back with a smile.

They stared at each other again as the tension in the air appeared again. Thinking of what to say next, Roxas tried hard to scan through his mind and found a word fit to say. "Uh, what are you doing here? does Kairi know you're here?" he ask.

Namine sighed and answered, "No, she don't know I'm here." She then walk around him and stare at the distant sky, taking what Roxas is doing a while ago.

"Huh?" Roxas was confuse, he knows that Kairi always know where Namine is. He knows for sure she would end up searching anxiously for her like always.

"You know, Roxas," she began explaining, "I've always been weak around people. My sister Kairi is always there for me...she always protects me at everything and I don't want her to do it anymore, it's not that I don't want her to be around ar anything...it's just that...I feel like I'm becoming a bother to her. I want her to have her own life and not worry about me anymore...and to that, I always walk away from her to prove that I'm strong enough to be by myself...but...everytime I see Kairi worried about me, It makes me feel that it's not enough to prove that I'm strong." she look down at her feet with sad eyes marked on her face.

Roxas kept his eyes on her, he listened to eveything she said. He payed attention on her tender lips move when she speaks.

He look away from her to the sunset overhead "Namine..." he verbalize and captured Namine's attention, "First of all, Kairi would never think that you're a bother to her, I know Kairi quite well like you, and you don't have to prove that you're strong, 'cause we already know that you ARE strong...especially to me." _"You're strong in my heart," _he thought.

His last words made a tinkle in her heart. Namine whispered a Thankyou noiselessly and continiued her gaze up the sunset.

Roxas heard her clearly and just smiled in return.

Another moment pass and Namine suddenly remembered something, "Oh, um...previously, I noticed you're in quite a deep thought. I know I don't have the right to ask, but I'm really curious. What are you thinking about earlier, Roxas?" she ask.

But, he didn't answer, he didn't blush nor did anything but just stood as still as a statue.

Namine became uneasy about his reaction and gave him another light feathered touch on his shoulder to get his attention, but he didn't flinch now, because he already knew who that touch belongs to.

He slowly turn his head back to meet her sapphire-orbs on his'. And then, turn his body towards hers making Namine put her hand down. Roxas used both of his hands and placed gently \ it on her shoulders next. Namine just stared at his uniqe cerulean eyes as if never seeing anything like it before. She stood still, not minding what he's doing. Roxas then step closer and move his head closer to her's as she close her eyes when their lips intertwined. Roxas eyes were half open when that happen, so he could see her angel-face much better, he then slowly close it to feel her sweet lips on his'. Their kiss became firm, but not too firmly intense. He move his bottom lips a little as they continued.

Everything was silent except from the sound of the gentle wind blowing their hair softly, but they didn't mind that, they only concentrated on every beat of their hearts and who it's beating for, they only feel the feeling they're feeling right now...the feeling which they called...love.

-00000000000000000-

An hour had past and Kairi was now worriedly walking around searching for her sister, but instead, found Sora.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora yelled as he ran up to her.

Kairi--who's been rubbing her arms in a nervous way--look up and reconize Sora's familiar figure running towards her. She smiled and walk towards him.

They stopped when they were just a few feet away.

"Hi Kairi--" Sora geeted, but suddenly, in a quick flash, he felt her arms rap around his waist as he awkwarydly look around as if he doesn't know what to do. (Imagine that this scene happen the same as the time Sora and Kairi hug in the game "kingdomhearts II")

"Oh Sora, good thing you're here," Kairi whimpered sadly, but a little bit glad on seeing him.

Sora broke the hug by slightly pusing her away, but still held onto her shoulders. He look at her in the sternly in eye. Now he's thinking something happened acording from Kairi's tone.

"Kairi, what happened?" he ask.

"It's Namine, I've been looking for her, I told her to be back quickly when she said that she's going to the park to bring back her stuff, but it's already an hour late and she haven't came back yet," she exclaimed, "Oh Sora, what should we do? what if something happened to her?"

Sora is now being worried himself. "Ok, let's not panic," he told her, "Have you already check the park?"

"Yes," she said, so worried that she is almost having a heart attack, "I've already check it about 5 times and now it's close, and I have already look around the place."

"I'll help you find her," Sora promised and Kairi nodded eagerly.

They've been searching around for minutes until Kairi almost give up. "Sora, I'm really tired now," she whined and sat exhausted on the grass. They were now near the cliff.

"Kairi, don't give up," Sora pleaded as he help Kairi stand up. Then, they heard a small sound behind the bushes.

They went to check out where that mysterius sound came from and got surprise of what they saw: Roxas and Namine were sitting together while staring at the night sky with many stars now showing from the horizon. Namine had her head leaning on Roxas' shoulder while he leaned his head on top or her's. They both look peaceful when they do that and still unaware of the two.

Sora and Kairi smiled at the scene. Sora--not knowingly--touched Kairi's hand and held it. Kairi glance at him as he stare back. They held each other's hands, feeling never wanting to let go. Namine and Roxas felt the same...

* * *

**Author's Note: **There it is you guys, hope you liked it! :) Is this story a little too romantic? or not as romantic as it is?

**Remember: **Anyway, all of this is for all of you.

Please review, review, and review. Thanks for reading! _waves _bye!!


End file.
